1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
UK series - Episode Guide
This is the Whoserpedia, Whose Line (UK) Episode Guide. After the six episodes of the radio series, the show premiered on September 23rd, 1988 on Channel 4. Series 1 started with a thirteen episode count, the set looking a bit dark and gloomy. Series two is when the show started to pick up steam, and when a few more performers started to appear regularly. There were also debuts of both Ryan Stiles and Greg Proops. Filming became interesting in the next two seasons when filming locations were divided in two (London and New York); Viewers got to see the debut of Colin Mochrie (Who wasn't quite bald yet!), Brad Sherwood, and Chip Esten (Who were both in their late 20's at the time!). It was back to filming in London for next five seasons; as performers came and left, viewers witnessed both Ryan Stiles (in 1995) and Colin Mochrie (in 1996) becoming ever present. For the show's last season (1998), it had returned to filming in the United States, none other than to fit in with the filming schedule of the upcoming US series; viewers witnessed the introduction of Wayne Brady and Laura Hall. Series Guide Series 1: 1988 Series 2: 1989-1990 Series 3: 1991 Series 4: 1992 Series 5: 1993 Series 6: 1994 Series 7: 1995 Series 8: 1996 'Series 9: 1997' {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FF9999;"|Screenshot !! style="background:#FF9999;" width="50"|Episode !! style="background:#FF9999;" width="150"|Original airdate !! style="background:#FF9999;" width="375"|Performers !! style="background:#FF9999;" width="100"|Total Episodes # |- |rowspan="2"| ||S9E01||align="center"| July 10, 1997||align="center"| Greg Proops, Rory Bremner, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |107 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Let's Make A Date, Animals, Weird Newscasters, World's Worst, Props, Newsflash, Mission Impossible, Hoedown |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S9E02||align="center"| July 17, 1997||align="center"| Greg Proops, Karen Maruyama, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |108 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Superheroes, Let's Make a Date, World's Worst, Dead Bodies, Mission Impossible, Party Quirks, Hoedown |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S9E03||align="center"| July 24, 1997||align="center"| Mike McShane, Brad Sherwood, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |109 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Questions Only, Sound Effects, Number of Words, Hoedown, Weird Newscasters, Party Quirks, Moving People, Greatest Hits |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S9E04||align="center"| July 31, 1997||align="center"| Josie Lawrence, Stephen Fry, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |110 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Questions Only, Film and Theatre Styles, Sound Effects, Number of Words, Props, Let's Make a Date, Newsflash, Hoedown |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |-} 'Series 10: 1998' {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#00FF00;"|Screenshot !! style="background:#00FF00;" width="50"|Episode !! style="background:#00FF00;" width="150"|Original airdate !! style="background:#00FF00;" width="375"|Performers !! style="background:#00FF00;" width="100"|Total Episodes # |- |rowspan="2"| ||S10E01||align="center"| April 22, 1998||align="center"| Brad Sherwood, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |126 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Let's Make A Date, Duet, Quiz Show, Scene to Rap, Whose Line, Daytime Talk Show, Greatest Hits |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E02||align="center"| April 29, 1998||align="center"| Greg Proops, Phil LaMarr, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |127 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Let's Make A Date, Secret, Quiz Show, Press Conference, Props, Multiple Personalities, Weird Newscasters, Hoedown |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E03||align="center"| April 29, 1998||align="center"| Greg Proops, Karen Maruyama, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |128 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Questions Only, Quiz Show, Film Dub, Hats, Weird Newscasters, Party Quirks, Daytime Talk Show |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E04||align="center"| May 13, 1998||align="center"| Patrick Bristow, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |129 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Let's Make a Date, Song Styles, Secret, Daytime Talk Show, Props, Party Quirks, Greatest Hits |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E05||align="center"| May 20, 1998||align="center"| Greg Proops, Brad Sherwood, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |130 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Superheroes, Sound Effects, Quiz Show, Hey You Down There, World's Worst, Props, Three of a Kind, Scene to Rap, Weird Newscasters |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E06||align="center"| May 27, 1998||align="center"| Greg Proops, Catherine O'Hara, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |131 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Let's Make a Date, Home Shopping, Hats, Daytime Talk Show, Props, Foreign Film Dub, Party Quirks, Hoedown |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E07||align="center"| June 4, 1998||align="center"| Greg Proops, Phil LaMarr, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |132 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Let's Make a Date, Animals, Daytime Talk Show, World's Worst, Props, Strange Bedfellows, Moving People, Weird Newscasters |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E08||align="center"| June 11, 1998||align="center"| Brad Sherwood, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |133 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Daytime Talk Show, Duet, Quiz Show, Scene to Rap, Weird Newscasters, Animals, Greatest Hits |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E09||align="center"| June 18, 1998||align="center"| Brad Sherwood, Debra Wilson, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles |134 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Superheroes, Sound Effects, Let's Make a Date, Scene to Rap, Backwards Scene, Foreign Film Dub, Animals, Greatest Hits |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E10||align="center"| June 25, 1998||align="center"| Compilation |135 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Film and Theatre Styles, Superheroes, Sound Effects, Weird Newscasters, Quick Change, Secret, Mission Impossible, Gospel |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"| |-} |rowspan="2"| ||S10E11||align="center"| July 2, 1998||align="center"| Compilation |136 |- |colspan="6"|Games Performed: Questions Only, Sound Effects, Stand Sit Bend, Weird Newscasters, Charity Anthem, This is the Story of Your Life, Home Shopping, Animals, Hoedown |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#00FF00"|